


Don't Stand so Close

by MissAdorable96



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Miscommunication, One Sided Love, not really one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdorable96/pseuds/MissAdorable96
Summary: (First Name) is an average student, who has a crush on her teacher, but nothing will ever come out of it. At least that's what she thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

As Mr. Kirkland lectures the class over The Princess Bride, you try not to stare like a lovesick fool at him. It's hard though, as he always looks so delectable in his sharp suits. You smile a bit as you picture him dressing in the morning; buttoning his shirt, sliding on his jacket, but he struggles to correct his crooked tie. Until you step up to him that is. Your hands linger, feeling the soft fabric, but really you're dying to feel the skin underneath. His cheeks take a slightly pink hue and his eyes are hooded with lust and love. He leans down so your lips are just inches apart--“Miss (Last Name), are you even listening?” 

You jump at the call of your name, attention snapping back to reality, where the man you were fantasizing about, along with the rest of the class, are staring at you. A blush erupts on your cheeks, you're sure, as you nod dumbly. 

“Really now? Then would you care to tell me all the dangers one would face if they were to wander into the Fire Swamp?” He smirks slightly, and your heart skips a beat. 

You swallow, then try to keep your voice from wavering when answering, “R.O.U.S.es or Rodents Of Unusual Size, Lightning Sand, and Flares. But once you've passed all that it will make a lovely place for a summer home.” You can't resist paraphrasing from the movie, as an extra joke.

He blinks at the reply and takes on a slight blush. He coughs to cover his surprise, then moves on, but his eyes flit to you more throughout the lesson. You make sure to seem alert and listening, not imagining inappropriate things about your English teacher. 

“Now class, I want you all to read chapters one through four of The Princess Bride by Friday...or reread in some cases.” His gaze is on you when he adds the last part. 

You duck your head, feeling your face heat, and hope no one else is looking. The bell rings and you hear everyone shuffling and moving to gather their things. You follow their example and pack up your supplies before lifting your head. Mr. Kirkland is watching you and you gulp, thinking he's cross with you. Which saddens you. You didn't mean to upset him. You try everything you can to stay in his favor, even working harder than your other classes. You're so lost in your thoughts that you don't notice the classroom has cleared out except for you and Mr. Kirkland. At least until he calls for you. 

“Come here if you would, Miss (Last Name)?” It sounds like a question, but it's an order. He moves to sit at his desk as you walk up to him. 

“Y-yes, Mr. Kirkland?” You stutter, biting your lip and trying to calm your racing heart. You hope he can't hear it. 

“I don't appreciate daydreaming during class.” He starts with his bushy eyebrows, that most others make fun of, furrowing. However, you think his eyebrows suit him and only add to his attractiveness and charm. You duck your head again, as you attempt to rein in your thoughts. 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland. It won't happen again, I promise.” 

“See that it doesn't. Now hurry to your next class before you are tardy.”

You nod and scurry to the door, pausing to glance back. His eyes are still on you. In fact, they almost seem to be tracing your figure. You brush it off as your imagination and hurry to your next class.


	2. Don't be Upsetti

Sighing, you lay your head down on the art desk in Mr. Vargas' classroom.

You often come here to escape the hectic lunchroom, and Mr. Vargas is kind enough to let you stay. This place is comforting on the best days, let alone the bad ones. Like today. Not only did you almost ruin English, but you managed to attract Coach Beilschmidt's attention all of P.E. He was constantly criticizing and pushing you to do better. You'd almost swear he was a military commander, barking all those orders... You don't think you've run or sweated so much in your life. And as if that wasn't bad enough, you zoned out in both Mr. Jones's History class and Mr. Braginski's Science class, which got you a lecture from Mr. Jones and the threat of detention from Mr. Braginski. 

“Ve~! Ciao, Bella! How are you?” Mr. Vargas chirps, bouncing into the room with a plate of pasta balanced in either hand. On special days he cooks lunch and brings it in for both of you. The days never seem to be consistent, but it's almost always on days when you could use the little pick me up. As strange as it seems, Mr. Vargas' pasta always manages to make you feel better. It's like magic. 

“I'm fine. Just tired.” You mumble, then lift your head and smile slightly. "How's your brother doing? Are you still working on the collab together?" Mr. Vargas has an older twin brother. He's also an artist and they sometimes work together on the same piece. It always turns out beautiful despite the brothers' bickering. 

“Si. Fratello is doing bene. And the painting is coming along splendidamente. ” Mr. Vargas confirms, grinning as he sets a plate in front of you. “You should eat some pasta. It will make you feel better.” 

"Grazie." You say, picking up the fork to start eating. 

So who is the guy or maybe girl?” Mr. Vargas asks abruptly and you almost choke. He hands you a cup of water and you quickly drink some. When you're no longer at risk of dying from an Italian's cooking you stutter a reply.

“Wh-what? What makes you think there's anyone guy or girl?” 

“I can tell these things, Cucciola. It's in your eyes. ” He responds patiently, patting your hand. 

Blushing, you look away as you think of what you should tell him. “W-well...there might be this...dreamy guy...that I might like a lot. Like a lot, a lot. But he's...off limits.” 

“Does he have someone?” Mr. Vargas guesses and you give a humorless snort.

“No, that would be much easier. It's worse.”

Mr. Vargas pauses as if thinking, before guessing again. “Is he engaged?”

You shake your head and start to reply, but the bell rings before you can, so you just gather your things and take one last bit of the pasta. “Thanks for the pasta, Mr. Vargas, and the talk. I feel better.” 

“Any time, Polpetta.” He cheerfully replies, starting to clean up.

“Have a good day!” You call as you leave.

You hear his “You too!” just before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella--Beautiful  
> Cucciola-- means “puppy,” “cub,” or any type of baby animal in general.  
> Polpetta--term of endearment, it lovingly translates to “meatball.”  
> splendidamente --beautifully  
> bene--fine.
> 
>    
> Also sorry for the stupid memey title.


	3. Fall In love Mademoiselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this, but I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Also, the title is a reference to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te3RSS-7Rv0

After Mr. Vargas, two more periods pass luckily without incident. Feeling a bit better, you head to your next period as a library aide. Familiar, calm washes over the moment you step inside.  
"H-hello, (First Name)." Mr. Williams, the librarian, greets softly with a smile. "How are you?"  
"Hey, Mr. Williams I'm alright,” You respond with a shrug before setting your stuff down behind the checkout desk. “I'm going to check on the books if there's nothing else to do?”  
“Alright, that's fine.” He agrees, his hands full with new books that will need to be registered. The sight makes you smile, thinking of those books just waiting to be devoured, but you can wait. Right now you have a job to do anyway.  
Strolling through the aisles you run your hand lightly along the spines of the books, stopping every once in a while to correct ones that aren't properly shelved.  
The quiet peacefulness soothing away any negativity you still carried. That's something you loved about the library. You can always count on it to be your sanctuary, an escape to relax from everything and everyone else.  
You continue your task until you reach the romance section where an unexpected, not to mention unwanted person stands. You consider turning around and leaving, really enjoying your solitude but that thought is destroyed when he turns and notices you.  
"Hello Mr Bonnefoy." You greet, attempting to keep the slight irritation out of your voice and put on a polite smile.  
"Bonjour, (Fist name) or should I say Rosaline?"  
Your smile turns more sincere at the mention of the name. He had encouraged you all to pick a new French name while in his class and you often went by that name while there. It was fun, like becoming a different person.  
“Either is fine. If you don't mind I need to make sure these books are in order.”  
You feel his eyes on you as you move and can't deny that it makes you uncomfortable.  
You've never liked being watched even by a good guy like him. Sure he has a bit of a reputation partly because he tends to flirt a lot despite gender or age, but he never actually pursues anyone. From the school at least. He's more respectful and professional than that.  
That's right. It's not right, taboo even, to have anything resembling romance between a teacher and student. Your heart throbs as you think of Mr. Kirkland, so tempting, so perfect in your eyes, but also so forbidden. You know it's not possible, but you can't help yearning...  
You squeak in surprise when a hand lands on your shoulder.  
"Ah, I recognize that look well ma cherie. You are in love non?” Mr. Bonnefoy purrs, and your face heats.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Do not deny it. I've seen that expression on many a young lover. So who is the lucky guy or girl?"  
You stare at the books in front of you, both wishing to be anywhere else and wondering at the fact that two people have picked up on your feelings today. Maybe you're being too obvious? More importantly though, you haven't even told any of your friends about your crush, let alone entertained the idea of confiding in a teacher. If you tell him anything, you'll have to be careful.  
"I-it's a... guy." You stutter. "He...goes here. And he's nice...really smart. I could listen to him talk for hours, and he's so handsome. He has these eyes that sparkle like jewels and his hair is messy, but not in a shabby way, you know? I mean even though people make fun of his eyebrows I think they're really attract...ive..."  
You trail off and cover your mouth, realizing that you've just given it away.  
'Why did I open my big mouth?' You think, squeezing your shut.  
"Ohonhon. You are feeling some affection for Mr. Kirkland? " Mr. Bonnefoy says, and you tentatively open your eyes. At least he's not lecturing you...yet. You nod. it would be useless to even try lying.  
"While I find it hard to believe that someone could like that prude, I can't deny that he's blessed. You are a wonderful young woman, (First Name). So curious and bright. And I know personally how kind you are. I am happy you found someone to love, but not everyone will be as accepting. If you truly love him, you should hang on, but be prepared for rough times ahead."  
You smile but mentally dismiss his advice. After all, while it's great that he's so accepting, the support doesn't mean much if nothing happens between you and Mr. Kirkland.


End file.
